You Got Something I Need, Amy Rose
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: 20 yrs have passed. Amy's birthday passed, Sonic wasn't able to give her his present. But the next day, he fought against his fears and went to her, bringing her to a beautiful scenery. Finally showing how he feels, and gives Amy her wonderful late Happy Birthday gift. The best type of present she could ever ask for. Sonamy (better than the summary XD)


20 years have passed. Eggman has grown too old for anymore battles with Sonic to try and take over the world. The world never had to worry about him anymore. So much evil has been vanquished as well, all thanks to Sonic with the help of his friends. Even one of those friends being a pink hedgehog, known as Amy Rose.

In truth, she has grown since she first met Sonic and started her crazy obsession with him. As time went on, she stopped chasing Sonic and trying to get him to marry her. She has started to treat him as just a friend more, even though she still has a crush on him. As she grew, she found he'll never like her if she just chased him all the time, learning from all the times he avoided her mostly.

Just yesterday was September 23rd, it was her birthday, and she turned 22. She had a wonderful birthday with everyone of her friends. They all had fun and even gave her wonderful presents. Well, all friends except Sonic.

Sonic was there at the party, he had fun with everyone else, but he acted strange as well. He was distant from Amy. Sure, he always was distant from her, but this time, when he saw her and got close, he didn't freak out and run. Instead, the blue hedgehog would turn his head away, hiding his face from everybody and walk away. He didn't have a present either. Sadly, Amy was used to Sonic not paying attention to her that much.

With the pink hedgehog, the sun was starting to set and she was walking back to her house after having a day with Vanilla, Cream & Cheese, baking sweets, practicing for opening a bakery they were planning to open.

Her used to be short quills, now longer, pass her shoulders. Her usual attire now mostly a white button up color shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a blue t-shirt under it. She had a red skirt with a white outline like her old dress and skinny black shorts under it. On her right wrist she wore a bracelet made out of shells, she even more a necklace now with a shining pink gem, her first quill on the left had two blue ring bands. To finish it off she still wore red and white boots with rings on her wrists and white gloves.

Green eyes looked up at the sky, remembering when she was running home, seeing Super Sonic flying to the sky before they met in front of her house after they came home from the world Chris lived in. It made her sigh though from how much has changed. She told Sonic to never leave her again, and he gave her a rose, telling her he never will.

"Except he only became more distant from me..." Amy sighed as she talked quietly to herself, "well, I have to look at the bright side, we've also become closer than before"

Amy ran her hand through her long pink quills as the wind blew a gentle breeze. The wind still always reminded her of Sonic. Although she soon felt a stronger breeze, and it was the type that Sonic always left behind from running, making Amy stop and look around for any sight of the blue hero. However, she saw nothing.

"Must have been in a real hurry," Amy presumed as she started walking again. Little did she know, Sonic was actually hiding behind a tree, looking nervous as he was looking down at the grass and tip of his red sneakers. His cheeks warm, showing a slight pink color.

He ended up peeking from his hiding spot instead staying hidden forever to watch Amy walk, the breeze blowing her quills back, making her look even more beautiful in Sonic's eyes, and he couldn't help but stare. Feeling his heartbeat accelerate. When she passed a corner and was out of his sight, he shook his head, bringing himself back to his sense.

"You got to get a hold of yourself Sonic..." Sonic told himself, putting his gloved hand on his head. His other hand then clenching shut, and he brought his hand down, nodding to himself.

"You missed your chance yesterday, you can't miss it today... Now or never," Sonic told himself before dashing to his super sonic speed again.

Amy's ears twitched as she heard a boom from Sonic's speed, turning her head from her door to what's behind. Once she turned her head though, she was lifted off the ground and held in familiar strong arms bridal style, causing her to blink.

Looking up at Sonic, she just saw him looking ahead, looking determined, and she wondered why. Why wasn't he say anything either? Just why exactly did he pick her up? It was in no time though when they arrived at an oak tree on top of the highest hill over the grassy plains, giving a beautiful view of everything and the sunset.

When the used to be crazy fangirl was set down gently, she looked at Sonic with a questionable look in the eyes. Trying to see if she can find out by looking in those bright emerald eyes.

"Sonic, why are we here? Why did you have to suddenly pick me up and run here so fast?" was all Amy decided to ask despite how many other questions she had. She watched Sonic close his eyes, taking a deep breath before sighing, making her tilt her head.

"Amy... There's actually something really important I have to say to you..." Sonic started, sounding calm, although on the inside, he was a complete mess, "and I've wanted to say it since the first day I met you.. on your birthday and after I saved you from Metal Sonic"

"What is it?" Amy asked, the wind breezing past them both as they looked each other in the eyes again.

"Well... I'd love to just tell it to you, but first... You're late birthday present," Sonic gave her a smile and in a super sonic second later, there was a radio, and Sonic held a guitar in his hands.

Amy couldn't help but blush and blink surprised, slightly bringing a hand up to her mouth from giving a silent gasp. She saw Sonic then gesture behind her, making her turn her head to see a bench swing that Sonic brought so she can sit down.

"O-Okay..." was all Amy could find herself to say as she sat down in the soft cushions. All Sonic did was smile with a slight tilt of the head, the pink on his muzzle now turning red a little. When Sonic took a deep breath again as he closed his eyes, he had himself hide it, and began.

" _I had a dream the other night,_

 _About how we only get one life,_

 _It woke me up right after two,_

 _I stayed awake and stared at you_

 _So I wouldn't lose my mind,"_ Sonic sang, and pointed to a picture of Amy that actually has in his room, right on his night stand. This caused the pink hedgehog to blush

" _And I had the week that came from hell,_

 _And yes I know that you could tell,_

 _But you're like the net under the ledge,_

 _When I go flying off the edge,_

 _You go flying off as well"_

A slide show actually was now being showed on the large oak tree. Images showing of Sonic falling from after being blown off a ledge from one of Eggman's robots, and Amy couldn't help but jump after him, ending up him catching her and he held her close, bracing himself before Tails in the tornado flew by and they landed on the wing of the plane. Amy giggled a little, seeing it silly how she did that, even though sonic smiled, he thought different from it.

" _And if you only die once_

 _I wanna die with"_

Amy couldn't help but guess at what was going to come next after those lyrics, and the guess made her heart beat even faster than before. Her guess was right as well.

" _You got something I need,_

 _In this world full of people_

 _there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you"_

Sonic sang with a smile, looking directly at Amy as he played his guitar more and radio played louder as well, in a good way. All of it, making Amy only feel like in the whole world, it was just her and Sonic, as he sang to her. A chorus joining in as well, mostly from the radio. The slide show showing pictures of Sonic and Amy together, each picture fitting with what he sang. Amy was actually surprised when he sang "there's one killing me" it actually showed Sonic hiding from Amy, blushing, being shy and nervous.

" _You got something I need,_

 _In this world full of people_

 _there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you_

 _Last night I think I drank too much,_

 _Yeah, call it a temporary crutch,_

 _With broken words I tried to say,_

 _Honey don't you be afraid,_

 _'Cause we got nothing we got us"_

Amy saw pictures of her actually helping take care of Sonic when he actually got drunk and her taking care of him when injured, even showed pictures of them being lost together.

" _And if you only die once_

 _I wanna with"_

Sonic jumped slightly in the air before his feet landed, and pointed his guitar at Amy as he played it loud, as he sang in sync with the music and chorus on the radio.

" _You got something I need,_

 _In this world full of people_

 _there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you_

 _You got something I need,_

 _In this world full of people_

 _there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you"_

Surprisingly, the chorus on the radio disappeared and all their friends showed up, walking up the hill, being the chorus instead. Even Shadow even though he didn't look like he was having that much fun. It made Amy giggle a little and Sonic pout seeing this, but he ended up smiling again anyway as he played to guitar and sang.

" _I know that we're not the same_

 _But I'm so damn glad we made it to_

 _this time,_

 _this now"_

Sonic then slowed down and lightly strung his fingers and guitar pick, only one singing now

" _You got something I need,_

 _Yeah, in this world full of people_

 _there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you"_

Sonic then kicked it up again with a _"Heeeeey!"_ and all the others joined in with him again.

" _You got something I need,_

 _Yeah, in this world full of people_

 _there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you"_

Then Sonic stopped playing his guitar and Tails took over as Sonic walked to Amy and gestured his hand out. She stared at his had shocked, just on how her one and only crush was now offering his hand to her like this. Smiling with tears, Amy took Sonic's hand and was lifted from the bench as Sonic danced with her and sang.

" _You got something I need,_

 _In this world full of people_

 _there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you"_

Sonic twirled Amy and she leaned back, Sonic's left hand on his back as he right held her left hand. He smiled down at her before soon enough picking her up into the air, and goes in circles. Everyone singing, Amy even joining in now.

" _If we only die once,_

 _I wanna die with"_

Everyone else then stopped singing, and Sonic and Amy stood together, staring into each other's eyes once more. The only ones singing as Amy had one leg bent, her right hand on Sonic's back, her left holding Sonic's right hand as his left held her waist.

" _If we only live once_

 _I wanna live with you"_

Then the moment finally came. Sonic pulled Amy in and kissed her on the lips, eyes closed.

Amy only heard her heartbeat as her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe Sonic was actually kissing her. Finally after all the years of chasing him, trying to force him, he is actually kissing her after he just sang to her.

Tears couldn't help but fall from her eyes as she closed her eyes and kissed back, one of the two happiest of hedgehogs in the world right now. The other being Sonic.

When they finally broke the kiss, green eyes stared at each other, a smile across both peach muzzles.

"Happy Late Birthday, and I love you Amy Rose..." Sonic told her. Bringing her dreams to a reality as he wiped away the tears that fell down her face.

"I-I..." Amy stuttered as Sonic tilted his head with his smile. Him looking at her, she just knew he was saying: "Just smile..."

She did as she yelled:

"I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Amy glomped onto Sonic to the ground.

The blue hedgehog chuckled and laughed with her before they smiled at each other again. All their friends finally glad Sonic confessed and that the two were finally together. Some taking a picture as they kissed once again.

XxXxX

 **This originally was supposed to be put up yesterday, September 23rd and Sonic was going to sing to her on her birthday, but I ended up being busy and hanging out with my friend and we played video games and were the weirdos that we always are, lol. Also, my nose ended up being really nosy and I got a headache, so I had to do it after Amy's birthday. Oh well, this is still good right? Hehehe, for those who don't know what Sonic sang or anything, it is Something I need by One Republic.**

 **Anyway, I hope you read and enjoyed! ^w^ Please review!**


End file.
